Losing Control
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Smut turned story. ReidTyler. Slash. See full warnings inside. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I'm not here to make trouble.
1. Losing Control

So lately I've become obsessed with The Covenant. Reid in the movie is hot. That's all there is to it. hehe.

This is a smutty chunk of a story I'm trying to develop. It's a bit AU, in that I love toying with the idea that Tyler is a Vampire. Give it a chance? I really want to make a story on this. Hope you can follow what Ty is saying in here btw.

D/c: I don't own anything. Cept the images in the chaos of my mind, but you don't want to see those.

**WARNINGS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THEM. (It's your fault if you don't, and I'd better not get any flames.):** _Slash, yaoi, mm pairing, boyxboy love. DEAL WITH IT. _ There is probably cursing, or will be. **THIS IS A SMUT. Deal.** I've never really written anything that bad, so maybe it's time to go all out. If you like this, I'm thinking about going more hardcore and adding some kinky shit, kuz I like that. :) But, fair warning, this is sex stuff. _Not for minors._ I don't want to corrupt them...

Kay. I'm done rambling for now. Enjoy. Tell me what I need to write. I will. You want sex, I'll write it. BUT pop a review at the end? Please?  
--

Reid Garwin had been standing, staring out his dorm window, into the night sky. Something weird was happening and he had no idea what, but he could feel it. The full moon lit the night and filtered in through the dusty glass.

"Hey there, Baby Boy." He called, without looking up as the door cracked open and closed again. Soft footsteps led up behind him and a breath tickled the tiny blonde hairs on his neck before he heard the silky voice in his ear.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Tyler asked innocently, leaning against his best friend. Reid suppressed a shiver as best as he could. Tyler just didn't know what his innocence did to him. It turned his legs into jelly and made his heart beat faster.

"Nothing." He answered shortly, trying to contain himself and keep his thoughts at bay.

"Reid," He asked softly, as though he were nervous that the blonde would be angry with him. It melted Reid's heart to hear his name used with such fear from someone who meant so much to him. "There's something wrong."

Reid drew the shades and turned to face the boy in front of him. He was holding a strange expression, as though he were afraid that Reid would hurt him. Reid clenched his hands to avoid reaching out and touching the perfect skin in condolence.

"It's when you Use, isn't it?" Reid asked. He wasn't oblivious. He'd noticed that using his powers seemed to be painful to the kid, and after, he'd look all paranoid and twitchy, like coming off of a bad drug trip.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked nervously. He'd tried to hide it, but apparently not well enough.

"I pay attention." _To you._ He thought to himself. "Do you know what's happening?" Tyler stepped away a bit and Reid worried that he might have upset him.

"When I Use, it's like I lose control. I can't even remember what I do sometimes." He said roughly, as if it were a crime to share feelings, although, he was a typical boy. Turning back to the window in thought, Reid stared at the blinds, trying to remember reading something about this, when he was suddenly distracted.

"I get these weird urges," A soft footstep. "And feel like I should act on them," Another. "But I can't remember doing anything after..." And there's the hot breath on his neck again. Reid's breath was shaky, but he tried to remain calm. How bad would it be if he jumped his best friend in a moment of vulnerability? Answer: very bad.

"Ty..." He tried, not knowing what to say, but knowing that he needed Tyler to back up before something happened that he might not be able to control.

_Think Reid, Think. Focus._ He told himself. Images from books and old text flashed in his mind, but disappeared soon enough when soft, moist lips brushed against his ear and that hot steam clouded his mind, sending a shiver through his body.

"There's just one problem." The low voice said, vibrations tickling the tender flesh and making Reid slowly lose control. He tried to answer, but an unintelligible whine emitted from his throat. "I _have_ to Use to control this weird power I can feel running through me." Reid's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes shut as tightly as his fists to keep himself from squirming.

"Baby Boy..." He tried again, only to feel the mouth move to his neck and brush, so lightly that it was almost nothing, on the pale skin.

"If I can't control this, I might hurt you. I want _far_ from that." He continued, voice deepening. Reid could feel power rushing through him and knew that he would soon lose it. Suddenly, he thought himself a moron for not thinking it before, Reid's eyes went black and he used his own magic to control himself better.

"Please stop Ty... I don't know how much longer I can hold on." He whined, feeling the small hands encircle his waist. All of this seemed so innocent because of the one doing it, but he knew the boy was far from stupid and knew exactly what he was doing.

"The only way to keep my friends safe from me, is to Use." He said, being sure to press himself closer to Reid. "Which would end up... well, you can guess." Damn that charming innocence. The kid was far from it. Reid jolted a bit when he felt the bulge in Tyler's pants press up against him. Suddenly, Tyler's teeth grazed the skin on Reid's neck and his mind bolted.

"Tyler." He barely managed, in a rough voice, as his imagination was running wild with images of himself and the boy holding him close. He needed to know something before he gave in. "You're a V-Vampire, aren't you?" Reid shuddered as he felt his roommate smirk against his neck and energy washing through his body like dark waves. 

_-a/n, I was going to end it here, leave it to the imagination, but thought you'd want more...  
Hope you're following. Tyler can't control himself when he Uses, but if he doesn't, he's afraid the Vamp powers will take over and he'll hurt Reid...  
Not to mention they're both horny as hell.  
Ok. Continue.-_

Tyler turned Reid to face him. Both had eyes as black as night. Tyler leaned in a bit and stopped just short of meeting Reid's mouth. The blonde was losing it and couldn't help himself. He tipped his head a bit and met with the lips tentatively, just barely touching, waiting for Tyler to make his move.

That was what Tyler was waiting for and pressed tight against the other, hands immediately diving under Reid's shirt and feeling the tight skin on his back. The muscles were all flexed and Tyler noticed that Reid was still clenching his hands tightly. He pulled away, just enough to speak between their lips, the vibrations making Reid's lips buzz.

"Stop Using Reid." He commanded in his rumbling, rough voice. Reid was torn, but followed the order, seeing as the youngster never ordered anyone around, and Reid was often in charge. His emotions took over and he grabbed the front of Tyler's shirt, pulling him as close as he could and kissing him desperately.

"You have no idea," Reid muttered, pulling away slightly for air. "How long I've wanted to do that."

"Then by all means, continue." Tyler answered, leaning into a kiss again. Reid had his own ideas though. To say he'd never fantasized, would be a stone cold lie. He led the brunette to the wall and slammed him there, becoming a bit aggressive. Now that this was finally a reality, he was never going to let it go.

Tyler took the opportunity to strip off Reid's shirt as he was moving to pin the younger to the wall. The shirt hit the floor and Reid bombarded Tyler with hungry, passionate kisses, letting his tongue battle for dominance, tasting every inch of the Vampire's sharp mouth. Reid pulled away only long enough to get the damned fabric from between their chests.

Sweat was beginning to coat the both of them and as Reid planted kisses along Tyler's collarbone, both pairs of hands explored the swimmers' muscles, looking for tender spots and memorizing the chiseled bodies. Reid sucked sharply on Tyler's adam's apple and the brunette jumped a bit, not expecting it at all. Reid grinned against the skin and nipped at the spot again. His fingers toyed with the stiff nipples gently, causing Tyler to look up into the blonde's eyes, pleadingly.

Reid liked being in control though. He didn't like having to hold back. When he was in charge, he got what he wanted. So he decided that the two should move to the bed. However, the moment his hands left Tyler's skin, he dropped to his knees and Reid groaned when he felt his jeans button pop open. Hands tugged gently on the material at his hips and they fell to his feet.

"A boxers man." He muttered amused. Reid ground his teeth. He wasn't used to having the object of his lust near his groin. Sure, he'd let girls near before, but they never really did it for him. Only 'bodily functions', if you will.

Pressing his hands hard against the wall to brace himself, he gasped at the sudden absence of cloth and presence of a tongue, teasing his erection full. To say that Tyler was good at this was nothing. He was amazing. His tongue swirled around the tip and stroked the underside of his shaft, making Reid swallow hard. He squirmed, trying not to move his hips. He wanted to be sure that this is what the boy wanted.

Out of no where, Reid was taken in full, the warm mouth surrounding his member and moving slowly, agonizingly slowly. He jerked a bit when Tyler's hands wandered, but lost focus of them when he sped up his ministrations and Reid felt a building pressure.

"Ty..." He breathed tightly. "I'm gonna..." He never finished, because at once, Tyler gave a hard suck and he exploded hard in the kid's mouth with a groan, his whole body going stiff before, all his muscles tensing and stretching, and going weak and drowsy after. His eyelids sagged and his legs had turned into jelly, barely keeping him from falling on his friend.

Tyler swallowed, successfully keeping from choking, although barely, and rose again, meeting Reid's lips. Reid was a little out of it, and tasting himself confused the hell out of him. Tyler grinned against his mouth and pulled up the blonde's pants. His eyes faded back to normal soft brown and he let Reid rest his sweating forehead on his shoulder. He rubbed his friend's back for a few minutes before he regained coherence.

"Holy shit Ty." He said in a gravely voice. Tyler grinned and figured that Reid wouldn't say much more for a little while.

"You want to shower?" He asked. He felt like he was talking to a child, by the way Reid was responding. The blonde shook his head and nuzzled against his neck making him chuckle. "If I'd have known how to shut you up, I would have done this years ago." He joked. Reid stood up straighter, smiling. He let his arms drop to his sides.

"Sleep." He muttered. Tyler barely held in a giggle as Reid purposely laid in the brunette's bed and left room under the blanket for the other. Tyler had to go take care of himself first, seeing as Reid was out of it, and his pants were still painfully tight..

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, although he doubted Reid heard him. He returned a little later, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. shedding his pants, lying in boxers, he curled up close to Reid and was surprised to feel an arm sling around his side.

"Thank you." He said softly, his bright blue eyes almost glowing in the dark. He placed a tiny kiss against Tyler's forehead. "I promise to return the favour." He stated, winking. Tyler blushed a bit, and snuggled closer.

"You're not mad at all?" Tyler asked a bit worried. "The whole, Vampire bit?"

"What'll happen?" Reid asked sleepily, instead of answering.

"It'll take over my Covenant powers. I don't know if I can control it without your help." He said shyly. "I've tried to hold this power in, because it's destructive. But, it's strong. More-so than ascension powers."

"Really?" Reid asked, eyes barely staying open. Tyler wasn't sure if he was just answering or really listening, but it didn't matter.

"Yes. I looked it up. My mother mentioned a curse on her child once and I had to see. Maybe I can pass it off as ascension power? I don't think there's much different about a Vampire. It's mostly just a curse to make me Use, I think. I'm pretty sure that it'll still use my life, but it'll be harder to resist, because if I can't get hold of it, it will take over me."

"How's it passed?" Reid asked, even though his eyes were closed. Tyler sighed.

"I don't know, but I do know that the whole neck-bite thing is just a myth." Reid was silent for a second and Tyler hesitated. "Reid?"

"Mm." Came his answer. Tyler sighed. They'd have to worry about this in the morning. For now he cuddled close to the warm body beside him and tried to forget all his worries as he breathed deep to inhale Reid's scent and never forget it.

"Love you Baby Boy." Came a soft mumble near his ear, before Reid's breathing grew deeper and he sank into a world of sleep. Tyler smiled and watched the peacefully rising chest for a few moments before joining his partner in dreamland.

--  
Well? Should I write more? Should I make that story about the Vampire Tyler? Should I make them have sex? _(I could you know... It wouldn't break my heart. ;) )_  
Please review, let me know whatcha think.

Till next time,  
-J X 


	2. Shower

Hey there! Glad yall like this. I'm not sure where to go next, but my friends suggested a shower scene. -cough-youknowwhoyouare-cough-, so here it is.

Like I said, I'm not sure where to go next. Any ideas? Or should I end it at this and get into that Tyler Vamp story? (The Vampireness isn't mentioned in this chapter, it's just kinda smutty...)

Please, let me know if you have ideas.  
By the way, sorry I haven't added reviewers to the profile page. I'll get to that eventually. However, I'm going on a Spring Break Vacation of sorts and wanted to put this out here first.

Enjoy!  
--

Reid woke up in the morning, tangled in the bed sheets. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, it took him a moment to realize that he was in Tyler's bed and that last night wasn't a dream. He grinned a bit, but it dropped when he noticed that said boy was not around.

Sighing, Reid got out of the bed and gathered his things for a shower. He wandered down the hallway, wondering what time it was. When he got to the bathroom, he was surprised to hear a shower already running. He hesitated before entering the steam-filled room, wondering if it would feel awkward to shower with another male after last night. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

Reid stepped into the room and dropped his pants, kicking them onto one of the benches littering the tile room. Glancing to see who his shower mate would be, his bright eyes went wide, seeing the very missing brunette.

"Hey kiddo." He stated, turning on the shower beside his best friend. Tyler jumped a bit and hissed when soap ran in his eye. He rubbed it for a moment to rid of the sting, and Reid took the opportunity to step under Tyler's shower.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked dumbly, facing the wall and rinsing the remaining suds from his hair.

"Better question, why didn't you invite me?" Reid asked, snaking his arms around Tyler's middle, being careful not to press too close.

"I did last night." He pointed out, trying his hardest to ignore the blonde behind him and focus on the hot water washing over them.

"Well, then I accept." Reid grinned, nipping at Tyler's ear. His fingers teased at the boy's abs, inching lower, but never quite reaching the desired destination. However, there was one spot, where Tyler's right leg connected with his hip that made the kid jump each time Reid's fingers brushed over it, so naturally, Reid repeated the action until it drove Tyler crazy.

"Cut it out." He whined pitifully, squirming because Reid continued to tease him.

"But it's so cute." Reid protested back.

"What if someone comes in?" He breathed, allowing Reid to press him backward into the blonde's body.

"Risk makes it more fun." He chuckled, pressing his cock against Tyler's ass, making the brunette arch his hips toward Reid's hand, which quickly closed around Tyler's member.

"Reid... please..." Tyler moaned.

"Please what?" He asked, milking this for all it was worth. He was grinning against Tyler's neck, planting butterfly kisses along the skin, letting the water coat them both. He was actually curious, he knew what Tyler wanted, but didn't know if he was begging for release or for Reid to stop in a public place. "Come on Simms, talk to me." He spoke lowly, brushing his lips over various places at the back of his best friend's neck.

"Reid!" Tyler gasped when the blonde nibbled at a soft spot on his shoulder. His hips jerked forward again when Reid continued the gentle abuse to the skin and let one of his hands run up and down Tyler's inner thigh, as the other was still teasing his dick.

"Shush. You're the one worried about getting caught." Reid said, although in truth, his heart was hammering, thinking that any second someone could come in and find them in the very compromising position.

Reid could feel himself getting hard as he imagined himself inside of the boy in front of him. They were so close, it could happen. However, Reid didn't think Ty would be up for that for quite a while. Not to mention, if it all played out like it did in Reid's imagination, Tyler would cum screaming out his name, which, in this situation might not be the best.

"You're gorgeous baby..." Reid muttered, admiring the tight skin, gleaming with water and muscles rippling each time he squirmed. "And you're all mine."

He decided to grant his Baby Boy a release and began pumping his fist over Tyler's dick, working the solution to breaking point. However, he couldn't resist. He wanted Tyler to remember this forever, and know that he belonged to Reid now. No girl, or any other guy for that matter, was to touch him like this.

Letting the water lubricate, and without warning, Reid took his free hand and slipped his first two fingers in Tyler's opening. Tyler yelped and jumped, almost slamming forward against the wall, and if not for being held back at the groin, he would have.

"Shh... Relax Baby Boy. Hold yourself up on the wall so you don't crack you head open." Reid said, smirking. He let his fingers movie gently, easing Tyler's hole larger, stretching with small scissors, causing the boy to jerk away and moan. Tyler was trembling and Reid was sure he heard him sniffle back tears. However, He had obeyed Reid and was holding himself against the wall, knuckles turning white.

"Ahh!" Tyler shouted, biting his tongue a little too late, when Reid found that precious spot he'd been searching for. Tyler was so close to cumming, and Reid wanted to make it memorable. He was holding himself back as best as he could, dealing with rubbing against Tyler from behind. Skimming over that sweet spot faster and faster, pumping his fist harder, and arching against the boy, Reid wasn't surprised when Tyler spilled his white-hot seed all over Reid's hand without warning, biting his lower lip hard and moaning.

Reid turned the boy around and kissed him gently, holding the weight against him, which happened to press his erection into Tyler's soft skin. Tyler smiled into the soft lips and played with Reid's dripping hair between his fingers. Reid let one hand wander lower to take care of himself, and Tyler barely noticed. A rumbling moan rang deep in his throat into Tyler's parted lips and Ty pulled the blonde head closer to him.

A tremor ran through Reid's body at the tiniest bit of force Tyler was showing and he finished off, letting the water wash away any trace of semen. He pulled back and looked into the soft brown eyes, leaning his forehead against the other's.

"Please, please say you'll be mine, and only mine?" Reid asked softly, just barely heard over the thundering water. "Because I can't do this if you're going to leave me. You don't know how important you are to me. I'm head over heels Baby Boy." His hands were trembling between them and he pulled back a bit, watching for Tyler's reaction. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. What kind of moron admits everything after only a day of fooling around? He looked away in embarrassment, only to have his chin captured and tipped up again.

"I'm yours. I have been for as long as I can remember. As long as you're mine. I don't want to see anymore of those skanks hanging off of you." Tyler ordered, although strictness in his voice wasn't really effective. Reid only smirked as he felt his heart glowing with happiness, and brushed his lips across the younger's, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

The door creaked open and the two jumped apart, Reid grabbing the shampoo from beside Tyler and sudsing up his long locks, stealing glances at his new boyfriend appreciatively.

--  
MWA.  
Well? What do you think?  
Any ideas for more? Or do you think I should just get a move on and write an actual story?

Thanks,  
Till next time,  
-J X 


	3. It's a curse

Hi! I'm finally back. I've decided to continue with this and make it into a story. This is going to be pretty good, I think. I have quite a plot lined up. Drama? Oh, there will be drama. And, you know, my sarcastic humor sprinkled throughout.

Thanks so much to my reviewers. This story won't be all smut once it gets going, but fear not, it will still be there.

I hope you guys like this, I think it's going to be good.

As much as I hate to admit it, this is a WIP. :( Sorry, I know I said I wouldn't, but it's about time this was updated.

Please, enjoy.  
--

Back in the dorm room, the boys were getting dressed. Rifling through his and Tyler's drawers, Reid was trying to find a shirt and Tyler couldn't keep his eyes from wandering. Reid purposely took as long as possible to find the right shirt, making a show of trying on different ones, then stripping them off and throwing them to the floor, making Tyler practically drool. 

After he had finally decided upon clothing for the day, Reid's arms had found their way around Tyler's stomach and the boy looked up into his eyes. Tyler seemed to be thinking deeply and searching for answers, and his mouth twitched into a frown.

"What's on your mind, Baby Boy?" Reid nudged Tyler's nose with his own, prodding him into saying what he was thinking.

"Well... What now?" was the only glimpse into his thoughts that the boy offered, and it was enough to let Reid know his every exact thought. When the blonde didn't answer for a moment, Tyler sighed and looked off into the distance over Reid's shoulder. Reid pulled back a bit to catch the brown, contemplative eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked. Tyler only shrugged in reply, annoying Reid a bit. "Well, what don't you want then?" Tyler seemed thrown off at that one, like he hadn't been expecting it.

"I don't want..." he began tentatively. "I don't want the others to find out. They don't know that..." He trailed off and turned away bashfully.

"That you're gay?" Reid guessed amused.

"I'm not gay." Tyler immediately defended himself, only to add to Reid's amusement. "Besides, what about you? As far as I knew, you were all about the girls." His voice seemed bitter, whether from jealousy or insult from Reid's smirk, Reid couldn't tell.

Reid leaned his forehead on Tyler's and looked dead into his eyes. Tyler tried to look away, but he couldn't. Those piercing blue eyes just cut into him. He didn't like this seriousness that Reid gave him, it was too unlike the jokester, too open and revealing.

"I have always been all about you." He whispered, as though it was a curse to say. Pulling back a bit and gaining the mischievous sparkle back in his eye, he added "It just took me a while to figure it out." He smiled and Tyler gave a half smile in return. "Now, what don't the others know?"

"I'm not gay." He insisted right away and Reid desperately held in a chuckle. "But... I do feel something. I don't know what, and it's only for you." Reid supposed that was the best answer he was going to get, and let it go for now.

"Hey Reid?" Tyler asked softly, in that voice that almost broke Reid's heart and made him quite literally ache, although he'd never admit it.

"The Vampire bit?" Reid guessed. Tyler nodded, glancing away from Reid. "Baby Boy, if this thing is hurting you, I'm gonna find a way to make it stop."

"Reid, it's a curse. You can't just stop it-"

"I am going to find a way." His voice held definite promise and Tyler couldn't handle that seriousness anymore, it was just too foreign for him. He pulled from the blonde's grip, missing the hurt look that flashed across his eyes briefly.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." Tyler grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, waiting for Reid by the doorway. Reid sighed to himself and went about stuffing his books in his backpack and met Tyler at the door, but before he could peck the boy on the lips, the brunette dashed out the door, glancing back with his boyish grin that he could only smile in reply to.

The two just made it in the door as the teacher was shutting it. He looked disapprovingly at them and they scampered up the risers to their seats. Tyler met Caleb's warning eyes and his face reddened a bit in shame. Reid, on the other hand, loved all eyes on him, as usual. Tyler sunk deep into his seat and pulled out his notebook as quietly as he could to begin taking notes.

No more than five minutes into the lecture, Reid's foot kicked against Tyler's leg. The boy ignored it, but he persisted. Tyler turned a sharp look on Reid, only to find that the blonde was staring at the chalkboard without interest. Observing the blonde however, Tyler could see him fighting a smirk and his eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Cut it out, Reid." Tyler hissed. Reid turned his bright eyes to Tyler's and turned on the puppy dog eyes. Tyler couldn't help but grin. He let Reid rest their legs together and tried to focus on the lesson, but all he could pay attention to was the warmth in his leg from Reid's.

By the time class was let out, Tyler hadn't written more than a sentence or two and he couldn't stop thinking. The pair met with Caleb and Pogue to walk to their next class and Tyler immediately focused intently on his shoes and Caleb was suspicious at once.

"Where were you guys? You almost missed class." Pogue asked. Reid glanced to Tyler before answering.

"Took a shower. Had to find the right clothes. You know, I have to look good." He smirked and Caleb sighed.

"Don't drag Tyler down with you. He wouldn't have been late if he wasn't waiting for you." Caleb scolded. Reid scowled and stopped short in the hall.

"It's not like I own him! He doesn't have to wait for me. And what do you care anyway? It's none of your business." Reid was trying to look out for Tyler, but the boy didn't seem to notice, or even care. Caleb often looked down on Tyler without realizing it. He tried to protect Tyler like a little brother, but sometimes he was just clueless about how he treated the kid.

Tyler could feel it when Reid powered up. He glanced up just as the telltale fire flashed across his eyes. Reid was about to get in Caleb's face when Tyler sighed impatiently. Reid tried to help, but his confrontations only usually made things worse.

"Reid..." Tyler said warningly. Reid didn't look away from Caleb as they had a stare-down. The boy was so hotheaded sometimes. Both of them had tempers, but Tyler suspected that sometimes they just fought to see who would crack first. Seeing as Reid's emotions were roller-coastering today, it was the blonde, although usually it was him anyway.

"Come on, Baby Boy. He's talking about you like you're a child again." Pogue was in the middle of the two of them, one hand on Reid's chest and the other around Caleb's wrist.

"Guys, not here." He muttered lowly, hoping no one would walk by anytime soon. They were already going to be late for their next class, so hopefully none of the teachers would find them out here.

"Reid, not again." Tyler demanded. He felt his frustration building in his chest. He touched the blonde's shoulder and Reid snapped out of the trance of The Power. Reid noticed a far away look in Tyler's eyes and glanced to the others. They didn't seem to notice. Caleb was shaking his head with anger and Pogue dragged him toward class before they got into it again.

"Ty?" Reid asked tentatively. He hated it when he made Tyler upset. All he wanted to do was protect the kid, but didn't realize that he was just as bad as Caleb. "Ty, are you ok? I'm sorry. I was only trying to help." He offered the apology and bowed his head a little. Tyler twitched a bit and his breathing grew shallower. "Tyler-"

"Shut up Reid!" He snarled, immediately regretting it as he felt a pang of heat rush through his head. "No..." he whined. His hands covered his face and he refused to look at Reid.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" he demanded. He took Tyler by the shoulders and shook him.

"Get out of here Reid." Reid shook his head and looked around the hallway for passerbys. "I'm serious." Tyler's voice dropped lower. He dropped his bag and ran down the hallway and disappeared before Reid could see where he was going. The blonde stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open. He was torn between trying to find him, or letting him be like he wanted. His choice was made for him when a door down the hallway opened and a man in a suit stepped out.

"Well, well, well. Reid Garwin. I must say it's not a surprise. " Reid winced and spun around to face him.

"Provost Higgins. Pleasure seeing you. What brings you out into this deserted hallway today?" He asked smoothly. Higgins did not look amused.

"My office, Garwin." He pointed into the room and Reid sighed. His father wasn't going to be happy that he had another visit to the office on his record. Caleb would be furious with him. Tyler... Well, he could only hope Tyler would be okay. Reid picked up Tyler's bag and scuffed his feet down the quiet hallway, listening to the squeaky echo, deliberately taking his time.  
--

Please review, I want to know if anyone will bother reading this once it's a story.


	4. It's no big deal

Yay. I'm glad that people want me to continue. Thanks for reviewing guys. This chapter is important (even with my history of lack of actual plots...) It'll explain some things that need explaining. Next up is a chapter I think you guys will like. It involves Reid... and Tyler... and a car... in the woods... alone...

Okay. Enjoy. :)  
--

Reid sat through yet another lecture about skipping class, doing better in his studies, and threats to be kicked out of the school. He rolled his eyes and stared at the pictures on the walls for the hundredth time. It wasn't like he was stupid, he just didn't like to pay attention and would rather have the focus on himself. His mind kept wandering to Tyler. He couldn't deny that he was worried. What the heck happened? Why did he run off like that? Was he hurt? Ried's face dropped instantly when a thought came to him: That curse.

"That's right, no private school will accept you if you're booted from here." The Provost had misinterpreted Reid's understanding as a sudden realization that he could lose his place in a respected school. He wore a smug smile and his eyes bored into Reid, although the blonde was barely paying attention. "Now that you've finally gotten that through your head, you can leave." Reid took a second to process that and left the office in a trance.

Outside the door, he leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. It was finally registering with him, Tyler was _cursed_, he was a Vampire. Reid didn't know anything about Vampires though, what was happening to his best friend? Was Tyler in trouble? Were the people he cared about, the people around him in trouble? Reid knew he had to find Tyler and learn everything he possibly could about this curse. He glanced to the Provost's door before taking off and letting his eyes go black. He used his keen senses to try and find any signs of the Power besides his. He felt someone Using, and it was so much power that it could only have been Tyler. Reid would be amazed if Caleb didn't feel it right now, although he'd probably think it was Reid Using again.

Glancing around to be sure no one was watching him, Reid sped off with super speed toward the dorms, where he thought the power was coming from. He heard the school bells ringing just as he left the building and knew that the others would be searching for the two of them. He could practically hear Caleb scolding them now. Well, scolding him, not Tyler. He never scolded Tyler.

Skidding to a halt in the front of his room, he stopped Using and knocked on the door gently. He could feel the pulsating waves through the door and knew the kid had to be in there.

"Tyler?" He asked, trying the handle. It was locked, of course. "Tyler, it's just me. Please let me in?" His voice was gentle and so unlike his usual smart-assness. He didn't get a reply and sighed. "Am I going to have to force my way in?" He asked half-heartedly. Both boys knew that he never remembered his key, but they both also knew that he wouldn't hesitate to Use and unlock the door. He was just about to call the power to him, but felt the energy use dying down. He listened for a moment for any sign of Tyler being alive. The lock clicked and Tyler called from somewhere in the room.

"It's open." His voice was scratchy and deep. Reid was almost afraid to see the state his friend was in. He swung the door open and searched for the mop of brown hair. He saw Tyler laying on his bed, on top of the blankets, sweat soaking his clothes and hair. Tyler refused to open his eyes, and was laying spread eagle across the bed. Reid was instantly at his side, brushing the damp hair from his forehead.

"Tyler..." Reid, for once in his life, couldn't form words and Tyler was grateful.

"Please, don't." Tyler muttered. "I don't want to talk abut it." Reid obeyed the request, although he wanted desperately to know what was going on. He brushed his fingers through the sticky hair over and over until Tyler was lulled into a fitful sleep. Reid pulled back and just watched the kid for a while, wondering who would ever curse someone as sweet as Tyler. The boy never did anything, except occasionally get a bit aggressive on Reid's behalf.

Either Ried thought for a long time, or Tyler didn't get much sleep, because Reid was jarred from his thoughts after what didn't seem like very long by pounding on the door. The blonde looked to Tyler and the boy cracked his eyes open before groaning and pushing himself up. Running hands through his hair, it took him a moment to process everything and by then, Caleb was yelling at the door.

"I know you guys are in there, open up!" Reid's eyes flashed for a second and the door swung open on the Power's accord. He watched Caleb enter the room, Pogue trailing behind him as usual.

"Caleb, man, I swear I wasn't going to miss class. Higgins caught me and you know he has it in for me." Reid knew that Caleb was going to turn into Big-Brother and grill his ass for skipping again, and he really didn't want to fight this time, not with Tyler right here.

"And where were you?" he demanded of Tyler. Tyler shrugged, not in the mood for this right now. Caleb was not oblivious all of the time and noticed that Tyler looked like he'd just run a mile. Although he was about to nag them for Using, Tyler's health was more important and his voice softened. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I just didn't feel very well and left. Reid came to make sure I was okay after he got done with the Prov." He sounded tired, like all he wanted to do was forget about it.

"Are you feeling better now?" Pogue asked before Caleb said anything stupid.

"Yeah. Just tired." Tyler leaned against his headboard and watched the others.

"Well, if you feel up to it, we can hang out at Nicky's later." Pogue didn't always know what to say, but he tried to play peacemaker when he could. He tended to be the rational half of Caleb when his bossy side took over.

"Sure. You guys take off, we'll meet you there later." Reid looked to the boy questioningly. There was no way the kid should want to do anything but sleep.

"Sure." Pogue agreed. Caleb was about to object, but Pogue met his eyes warningly. "Leave them be, man. Seriously, let Ty rest a bit. He doesn't need you and Blondie to be fighting." Caleb sighed and said good-bye before leaving with Pogue. No sooner had the door closed, Reid turned to Tyler and looked into his eyes with that damned vulnerable, worried look.

"Baby Boy, you can't possibly want to go out tonight." Tyer sighed and shook his head.

"I've done it before. It's no big deal." He muttered. Reid's eyes went wide.

"There's no way you've been this bad before. I've never been away from you for that long, and I sure as Hell would've noticed." Reid's gut was twisting. Had he really missed this before? He sometimes didn't pay attention to anyone but himself. Well, often.

Tyler wasn't replying and Reid crawled on his bed, looking over his face in concearn.

"Ty? This was from the curse, right?" He asked nervously, afraid he'd make his friend angry.

"Yeah." His voice was hollow, as though he'd rather talk about anything but this. Reid was going to get some answers though, especially if this was going to be happening. Seeing the determined look on the blonde's face, Tyler bit his lip. He knew he wasn't leaving until he told Reid something enough to satisfy him. "Listen, I can control it. I just have to be alone. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"But... didn't you say that you can't control yourself?" Reid was trying to think back to last night, but didn't remember much besides the hot lips all over his skin.

"Reid, it dosn't matter! It's fine. Can we please just go?" His voice shook a bit and he was begining to feel his heartbeat speeding up. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm down. "Reid, please." He held that tired quality again and Reid decided that Tyler was not going out tonight, or something bad might happen.

"No. Forget it, you're not leaving tonight." Tyler tried to protest, but Reid had pulled out his phone and ignored the pleas as he told the others they weren't going to meet them.

"Well, fine." Tyler huffed. He just wanted some time to relax and take his mind off of things, but Reid was insisting he stay here. "Then I'm going to bed." Reid scowled, but let Tyler jump off of the bed and throw off his shirt. He stripped down to boxers and buried himself in the blankets on his bed. Reid shut out the lights and flopped on his own bed.

After a few minutes of silence, Reid knew that Tyler wasn't trying to sleep. Tyler finally gave up and spoke quietly, knowing that Reid was listening intently.

"I have to keep my emotions in check, Reid. That's how I lose control, when the emotions get the best of me." Tyler held his breath nervously for a reply from the blonde.

"I don't get it, Baby Boy." He finally answered. He really was trying to understand, but he couldn't comprehend what was such a big deal that it would make Tyler freak out. The boy had always had firm control over his emotions.

"I have to calm down, it's been a long day. Please, don't make me talk anymore. I don't want anything to happen." Tyler quieted and Reid looked around the room in the dark, searching for some sense. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words on the tip of his tongue never came out. Tyler was scaring him. What could happen that was so bad? It was Tyler, of all people. The boy couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to.

"G'night Ty." Reid said at last. Tyler bid him good night and Reid listened to Tyler's steadying breathing to fall asleep.  
--

Hmm... Tyler has emotions? What will Reid do about this new information? Can Tyler really control himself? What about Using? That's supposed to help...

Let me know what you think, Thanks.


	5. Where are we now?

Yay, Car sex! Well, not sex per say...  
Yes, this is moving on. I promise I'll get with the plot soon enough.

Enjoy.  
(Reviews are nice too.)  
--

The next morning, Reid woke up to find Tyler walking in the door in nothing but a towel and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the shining skin. Tyler didn't notice that he was awake and sorted through his drawers for clothes. He put his clothes on quickly, giving Reid almost no time to stare. However, when he turned back toward the blonde, his eyes widened a bit in surprise as they met the bright blue ones.

"Morning." Reid greeted cheerily. Tyler's cheeks reddened a bit, but he replied anyway.

"Morning. You'd better get up before you're late again. You'll be in serious trouble." Reid rolled his eyes, but got out of bed anyway.

"I'm starting to wonder whether you guys really have my best interest in mind." He joked. "I mean, wouldn't you rather be sleeping if you were me?" Tyler gave him a pointed look that clearly said he wasn't up for this today. Reid shrugged. "Sorry, I was only joking." he muttered.

He jumped out of bed and walked up to Tyler. He looked into the soft eyes with a smirk on his face. Reid's hands found Tyler's sides, but the boy squirmed away.

"No, get ready." Tyler ordered. Reid scowled but got ready anyway. He left the room to the bathrooms and Tyler sighed to himself. This was going to be a long day, he could tell already.

Throughout the day, Reid was getting more and more frustrated. Every time he tried to tease Tyler or get his attention, the boy just gave him that 'grow up' look. Tyler never had that look before, ever. He looked up to Reid and always had that admiration in his eyes when he looked at him, not an annoyed look. Reid was determined to figure out why.

Tyler walked with Reid toward his Hummer after school. The kid had barely said a word all day. Reid was getting very upset and didn't even try to fight for the driver's seat. Tyler drove silently for a while, before Reid realized that he was not headed back to the dorms. A puzzled look set over Reid, but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to see where Tyler was headed. When he finally stopped, they were in the middle of the familiar forests around the town. Tyler closed his eyes and laid his head back against the headrest.

"Why are we here Ty?" Reid finally asked. He was watching the brunette with curiosity.

"We are here because we need to talk and no one will bother us here." He said slowly. Reid frowned. Was this was the kid was thinking all day?

"Um... What are we talking about?" Reid asked after an awkward silence.

"We're talking about how..." Tyler paused, opened his eyes and glanced around like he was being watched. "I need your help." Reid frowned. Why couldn't they talk in the dorms?

"Baby Boy, you know I'd do anything to help you." Tyler looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"So, last night I told you I can control this... curse." Reid nodded and he continued. "Well, I think this is getting more drastic. I... It's getting harder to control."

"I thought you could control it by Using." Reid was getting worried. What was going on in the kid's head?

"Well, remember how I said this is all about my emotions?" Again, Reid nodded. "Well, mostly when my anger flares up, this power takes over me. I thought Using would help, it usually does. But see, when I Use, other emotions kind of... run on their own." Tyler turned to Reid to see if he was understanding.

"Other emotions?" He asked, confused. Tyler sighed.

"Like Lust..." He trailed off pointedly. Reid mouthed 'Oh.' and glanced away, remembering the other night.

"So, you get mad, leave and Use on your own so you don't fuck with anyone you wouldn't want to?" Tyler shrugged noncommittally, staring out the windshield.

"But do you remember what else I told you?" He asked softly. Ried was wracking his brain, but all he could think of were thoughts that made him horny, so he tried to avoid those memories for the time being. He shook his head apologetically. "I can't remember what I do when I Use." He emphasized each word. He turned heavy, dark eyes to Reid's and the blonde noticed, for the first time, there was something strange there. His eyes held fear and regret, shame and worry.

"You don't remember..." Reid's voice trailed off. He tried to conceal the disappointment, but didn't do a very good job. Hope sparked up in his head though, as he remembered the shower fun they'd had.

Tyler watched his blue eyes deepen with sorrow before lighting up again as he remembered yesterday. He sighed and tried to think of what to say.

"So, wait. The shower thing. You weren't Using? That was really you, wasn't it?" Reid tried.

"Y-Yeah." Tyler didn't sound too sure, and it worried Ried. The blonde put his hand on Tyler's knee and rubbed little circles with his thumb. "Reid..." Tyler whined a bit.

"Hmm?" He asked, unclipping his seat belt and leaning closer. Tyler knew exactly where he was going with this and his breath quickened as Reid's hand inched upward, agonizingly slowly.

"Come on, Reid. What are you-" He was cut off with a gasp when Reid's hand found his zipper. "Ahh..." He tried to protest, but one hand was rubbing circles on his thigh and the other was wiggling it's way into his boxers.

"Are you still mine? Or were you just saying that?" Reid asked. His voice was full of implication and pleading. He was asking if he could continue, if Tyler protested, and if what happened in the shower was serious or not.

Tyler made a whining sound in the back of his throat and bit his lip. Whether he was trying to decide what to say, or trying to be quiet, Reid took this as a means to continue. He pushed Tyler's jeans off as much as he could and brought the boxers down with them. His rough fingers began to work their magic and Tyler's eyes closed at the pleasurable agony. He let out a whimper when the hand retreated, but his eyes flew open when something warmer and wetter replaced his hands. He looked down to see Reid working at him, taking his turn to have fun. Blue eyes met his for a moment before they sparkled mischievously and he turned back to his work.

Tyler leaned the seat back, against his better judgement. Reid hit Tyler's hand away when he tried to unclip the seat belt. He like having Tyler restrained. Reid worked Tyler into a frenzy, repeatedly bringing him close to the edge, only to slow down him ministrations and make the boy cry out. He flicked his tongue over Tyler's tip and he groaned.

"Reid, I swear to God..." Tyler warned, panting and barely coherent.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question, kissing all over Tyler's dick, brushing over the head every now and then. Tyler tried to push his hips up to make Reid take him in again and finish him off, but the seat belt wouldn't allow him much movement.

"Fuck! Reid!" His rough voice was gaining a frustrated edge. Reid didn't want to make him angry, he just loved making Tyler squirm. He gave in and closed his mouth over the boy, looking up through his eyelashes to the brunette's face. Tyler's teeth clenched tightly and sweat rolled down his forehead. His eyes were screwed tight, and Reid was almost afraid to see if his eyes were black or brown.

Reid positioned himself so he was holding Tyler's thighs apart to support his weight. He wasn't thinking about it, but Tyler would probably have bruises tomorrow. He'd never done this before, so he prayed that he wouldn't choke and bite down on Tyler. He swallowed as best he could and pressed Tyler's member down his throat, breathing through his nose and glancing toward Tyler for his reaction. Tyler's mouth dropped open and his hands dug into the sides of the leather seat. A growl in his throat turned into a shout as he finally came. Reid tried to swallow most of it, but whatever he missed, he decided to lick up.

Reid pulled Tyler's pants back to where they belonged and looked up at him. Tyler was slowly coming to. His breathing slowed and he took a lot of effort to raise his head from the headrest. His fingers slowly released the sides of the seat and he returned his seat to the proper position. Tyler met Reid's eyes and the blonde was grinning. He leaned up and kissed Tyler shortly before falling back against the window on the passenger side.

Reid licked his lips when he knew Tyler was looking. Tyler's cheeks were tinged red and he couldn't keep the lazy smile from his face. Both of them knew he'd never gotten oral from anyone, especially a guy. Reid wondered how he was so good at it if he'd never received, but that wasn't a question for right now. After a long silence, Tyler started the Hummer, but didn't move.

"You all right, Baby Boy?" Reid asked, hoping he hadn't freaked out Tyler.

"Yeah, fine. You want to drive?" Reid grinned, noticing that Tyler wasn't focusing very well.

"Yeah, sure." he chuckled. Getting out of the truck, he paused for a moment, leaning on the door. He looked up to the trees above them and stared at the shades of green for a moment. Sighing, he walked to the driver's side and pushed Tyler over to the passenger seat.

"Ty, is this all right? Us?" He asked while driving back to the dorms. Tyler sighed and looked out the window.

"I don't know, man. Is there an 'us'?" He glanced to Reid when he didn't answer. He finally turned a hurt look to Tyler.

"_'Is there an us?'_" He repeated. "I thought there was an _'us'_. I mean, if this didn't mean anything to you, I figured you'd tell me. Or is this your way of telling me?" His eyes flashed dangerously, almost igniting the flame within him. Tyler bit his lip, but said nothing. Reid was furious. "Tyler! You've got to be fucking kidding! Seriously?" He tried not to steer off of the road in his anger.

"Reid..." Tyler was trying not to commit himself too much, but he didn't want Reid to think he was blowing him off. "It's not that, it's just I don't even remember the first time we did anything. This is just kind of strange..." He couldn't think of any way better to describe his feelings than 'strange'. Reid hit the steering wheel in frustration before pulling into the dorm parking lot.

"I'm hitting Nicky's tonight." He stated pointedly. Tyler knew that this was his cue to leave Reid alone for a while. He looked away while getting out of the vehicle. Before shutting the door, he shook his head. The blonde would never understand.

"When are you gonna be back?" He asked softly, not looking into the car.

"Late." He answered stiffly. Tyler closed his eyes for a second. He knew Reid was going to do something stupid tonight, he just hoped that it wouldn't be dangerous.

"Be careful." He said softly as he closed the door. As soon as he took a step from his truck, it sped off, tires screeching. He shook his head again and stuffed his hands into his pockets, breathing calmly, staring at the darkening sky. He walked slowly back to the dorms, dragging his feet along the pavement.

--  
And there we have it, Dramaaaaaaaa.  
Reid's all pissed off now. What's he gonna do? Hopefully nothing he'll regret tomorrow... DUN DUN DUNNNN.

Know what would be nice?  
Cookies...  
-Cough-reviews-cough-  
:)


	6. Tipsy

Thanks for reads and reviews guys. Here's more. Will Reid do something stupid? Most likely...

Enjoy!  
--

Reid slammed the steering wheel as hard as he could and shouted in frustration. How the Hell could Tyler play him like that? He'd admitted his feelings to the kid. Tyler had accepted them and even said that he was Reid's. It wasn't that he wanted to own Tyler, he just felt used right now, and it pissed him off.

"Fuck it." He growled, screeching to a halt at Nicky's bar. He sighed and dumped his backpack out on the passenger seat. He slung the empty bag over his shoulder and got out of the truck, slamming the door. He went around to the back of the bar and called the power to him. His eyes flashed and the storeroom door unlocked. Reid entered the room and looked around for a moment, before lifting a couple bottles of hard liquor and shoving them in his bag, in different pockets so they wouldn't clink together.

"Sorry Nicky." He muttered. He wasn't cool with stealing stuff, so he left a wad of cash in the box he'd taken them from. Carefully putting the bag on his shoulders, he left the storeroom, locked it and made his way into the bar through the normal entrance. He went to the bar and met Nicky's eyes.

"What'll it be, kid?" Nicky asked him. Reid ordered french fries and leaned on the bar while searching for anyone he knew. To his surprise, he saw Pogue sulking at a table in a far corner. He turned back to the bar and paid for his food, eating his fries as he walked toward his friend.

Pogue jumped a bit when Reid's fries thumped on the table in front of him. He looked up as the blonde sat beside him and set his backpack on the ground. Pogue wondered why he'd brought his bag in here. He nodded a greeting and Reid raised his eyebrows in reply.

"Where's Caleb?" Reid asked. "Fry?" he offered as an afterthought. Pogue sighed, but took a handful of Reid's food.

"He's out somewhere with Sarah." He said gloomily.

"And Kate?" Reid pried further.

"Kate says she wants some time to herself." His voice held spite, and his eyes were dull and focused on his soda. "What about you? Where's Tyler? You never seem to go anywhere without-" Reid cut him off bitterly.

"Tyler is doing homework or something. He doesn't want to be bothered, and that's fine with me." He angrily bit off a french fry.

"So are you just going to hang out here tonight?" Pogue asked. He seemed doubtful.

"Isn't that what you were just doing?" Reid pointed out. Pogue only shrugged. "Actually..." Reid glanced around before cracking the zipper on his bag just enough for Pogue to see the alcohol he'd obtained. Pogue smirked and nodded before leaning back in his seat. "Care to join me?"

"Hell, yeah. Where were you gonna drink?" Reid shrugged.

"Ty's Hum-Vee maybe." He shrugged.

"That how you got here?" Reid nodded. "Well, my house is free tonight, if you wanted..." Pogue offered. He watched Reid's face light up.

"Fuck yeah, let's blow this joint." He shouldered his bag and left the bar with the dark haired boy. He jumped in Tyler's truck and followed Pogue's motorcycle to his house.

Soon enough the boys were locked in Pogue's house, laying across his couch and armchair. Reid was already drunk and Pogue was well beyond tipsy. They'd begun to talk, opening up about things they would never have said out loud under normal circumstances.

"So, you excited about your Birthday yet?" Reid asked, laying upside down on the armchair. Pogue was sprawled across the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, actually. I can't wait for the power." He replied honestly, and a bit slurred. Reid nodded. "What about you? Your Birthday's only a few months after mine. You excited yet?" He asked. Reid sighed. He sat up halfway to force down another shot of his drink. He let his head fall back and the world spun a little faster.

"Yeah. Excited." He didn't sound particularly excited, but he was never one to talk about feelings. He avoided all talk of growing up, and all talk of Ascension. So instead, he changed subject. "Hey Pogue? Have you and Kate done it yet?" he asked bluntly. He had mischief in his voice and a grin on his face.

"Reid..." Pogue avoided the question for a moment, shifting to glance at him. He tried not to smile from awkwardness, but failed in his drunken state.

"Well? Have you?" Reid demanded. He was greatly amused at his friend's discomfort.

"Well, I... No." He finally admitted after stuttering around for a while. Reid's jaw slacked a little.

"Really?" He tilted his head a bit to see his friend better. Pogue turned away bashfully. "No kidding..." Reid looked contemplative for a moment. "How far've you gone?"

"Er... with Kate?" He asked awkwardly, and Reid's eyes went wide.

"Who else have you been with?" Reid demanded. "I didn't know you were with anyone else but Kate." Reid toppled out of his chair none-too-gracefully. "_Ow..._"

"You all right?" Pogue asked. Reid scrambled over to the couch and shoved Pogue to one side. He crawled up on the couch and stared at Pogue with big, accusing blue eyes.

"Don't change the subject!" He slurred. "Tell me who..." He sang childishly.

"I have done some stuff with Kate." He started. Reid looked at him pointedly, but Pogue wasn't going to say what unless Reid asked him specifically. "And... Do you remember that Rachel girl?" He asked. Reid shook his head, but the dark-haired boy continued anyway. "Well, there was one night when we were hanging out and she wanted to play..." Pogue trailed off, knowing that Reid understood.

"Did you do it with her?" He was leaning forward and Pogue was afraid the blonde would collapse on him.

"No, okay? I didn't." Reid furrowed his brows and thought hard for a moment.

"Did you do it with anyone?" He asked in what he hoped was a gentle tone. Pogue looked away.

"No, Reid. I didn't. And could you please stop saying '_Do it_'?" He was getting annoyed. "What about you? Have you ever actually done anything, or is it all talk?" Reid giggled a bit and fell back against the armrest.

"Of course. I can make them moan and whine." He boasted proudly.

"How many?" Pogue asked, if to avoid telling more details of his own sex life or to avoid Reid's proud bragging, he couldn't tell while the world was spinning.

"I don't know, lost count." His smirk was almost infuriating. Pogue frowned. After a pause, Reid turned full attention to the long haired boy. Pogue's heartbeat sped up a bit, worried about what was coming out of the blonde's mouth. "Have you ever done anything with a guy?" The question was innocent enough, filled with that drunken, childish wonder. When Pogue didn't answer right away, Reid frowned again. "Wait a minute, have you?"

"Swear you won't tell?" Pogue asked, trying not to look worried. Reid nodded fast, wishing he hadn't when his head started to hurt. "Fine... well, there was this one time..." He trailed off nervously, afraid that Reid would think he was a freak for even thinking about another guy.

"Was it a long time ago?" Reid asked, head cocked to the side, staring at him curiously.

"No, not really." Pogue felt like he was talking to child.

"What happened?" His sincerity was way weird. Pogue swallowed hard.

"One night, I was staying at Caleb's. We were watching some movie and there were two guys together. We started talking about it and... Caleb wanted to try it out." Pogue was staring at the floor, hoping that Reid wouldn't storm away from him.

"So what happened?" Pogue's head snapped up at this. Reid was actually interested?

"We kissed." He said shortly, testing his grounds with Reid. The blonde looked suspicious though.

"That's all?" Pogue frowned a bit. Why was Reid so cool about this? Surely he wouldn't be as calm when he'd found out what the two had done.

"No..." He sighed. It was now or never and the drinks were not helping his judgement. "Caleb wanted to try something the guys in the movie did, and I was willing to try." Reid stared at him with interest and he finally decided just to spill it. "I sucked him off, Reid."

"No way..." Instead of a disgusted look like he'd expected, Pogue found a big grin across Reid's face, and it made him squirm nervously. Pogue was completely thrown off when Reid went on to ask, "Did he like it?" his voice full of innuendo. Pogue twisted his fingers in his long hair awkwardly.

"Er... I suppose? He... _you know_... if that's what you mean." Pogue was looking through his eyelashes at Reid, hoping he'd understand. Reid's grin got even bigger. "Remember, you promised you wouldn't mention it." he reminded the blonde.

"But have you done anything since then?" he asked, ignoring Pogue's reminder.

"No. Actually, Caleb hasn't said a word about it after that night. I think he's trying to forget that it happened." His voice was dejected and Reid noticed.

"You're still into guys, aren't you?" Reid asked with a slight gasp. His eyes traveled over Pogue's face and body as he calculated this idea. Pogue didn't say a word, unsure of what he could even say at this point. The thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he would mess around with Caleb again if the guy ever left Sarah's side.

Reid wasn't about to admit to having done anything before, but he found his eyes searching Pogue's entire body on their own accord. He met Pogue's eyes and noticed the older boy's breath stop for a second. Reid, vision tilting, decided right then that he was going to help Pogue decide if he were gay or not.  
--

Hmm... What's going to happen?  
You'll review, that's what. :)


	7. Determination

Hey there! Sorry I've kept you waiting for such a long time. Want to see what happens between Pogue and Reid? Well, here you are, a reward to my faithful readers and reviewers.

Enjoy! (And review. Please.)  
--

Reid threw caution to the wind and straddled the dark-haired boy. Pogue's eyes went wide as he tried to focus on the blonde's face. Reid pressed his hands on Pogue's chest and ground their hips together. Feeling the hardness against him, he grinned to himself. He was getting hot thinking about Caleb and Pogue, even though he almost felt guilty about this. He remembered Tyler briefly, but the boy faded as he remembered the things they'd done and all Reid wanted was to feel lips on his skin again.

"Reid?" Pogue asked, hands tentatively resting on the blonde's shoulders. His eyes were filled with lust and that movie was shooting through his foggy head again. His eyes locked on Reid's lips drawing closer, just slightly parted with a hint of his damned smirk.

"Hush." he muttered lowly, breathing across Pogue's rough lips. Pogue couldn't resist and arched up into Reid's body, pressing their lips together. Reid responded hungrily and pressed him down hard on the couch. He was biting at Pogue's bottom lip and Pogue was losing focus. His fingers found the blonde hair and pulled gently at it while Reid's hands made quick work of his shirt and threw it to the floor, followed by his own.

"Mm..." Pogue couldn't keep the moans from his throat as Reid's rough fingers played with his carved muscles, working their way around his body. Reid broke his mouth from Pogue's and latched onto one of his nipples. Pogue gasped. None of the girls that had been with him had ever made him this hot, this wanting. He pressed up against Reid, desperate to feel the skin against his.

"Perry, you want this?" Reid pulled back and asked rhetorically, because he was going to have his way anyway, but thought he ought to ask. He undid his zipper and popped the button on his pants. Pogue nodded desperately as he watched Reid kick his pants off without much effort. He just as easily removed Pogue's pants. His eyes went black as he called the power to him.

Pogue shivered lightly in anticipation as he watched Reid Use to call a condom toward him out of his pants pocket. He caught it and tore it open with his teeth. Pogue looked into the black-as-night eyes and fell to the blonde's charms. Reid took Pogue's hands in his and made Pogue roll the condom over him. The blonde's eyes closed lightly at the difference between the rubber and Pogue's soft hands. Pogue's chest was aching with want, almost as much as his cock.

Reid straightened after a moment of rubbing against Pogue's hands. He turned his black eyes to Pogue, and even with his lack of focus, he knew what was coming. He groaned as he felt his muscles slowly stretching with magic. Reid was rubbing himself against Pogue's ass, hands teasing around the dark-haired boy's erection. Reid watched the ripples of pain go through Pogue's body and it made him even harder. He just wanted to be inside of the hot body, but he knew he had to hold back a bit, or Pogue wouldn't be able to take it.

Reid kissed the tip of Pogue's cock and the boy gasped. Reid licked up Pogue's abs and chest, taking his time to stop at each nipple and nip at them. He took his first two fingers on one hand and played with Pogue's bottom lip before Pogue took them in his mouth. A tiny groan rumbled in Reid's throat as he imagined that hot wetness around his cock. He could feel Pogue's taste buds against his fingertips as Pogue's tongue swirled around and between them. Reid pulled out before he lost focus on what was important here.

His eyes faded back to blue and they were lust-fogged and heavy with determination. Pogue swallowed hard and bit his lip in anxious anxiety. Reid brought the saliva coated fingers down to Pogue's entrance and pressed in quickly. Even though his muscles had been stretched, Reid twisted his fingers in little scissors and made Pogue gasp each time. When the blonde was satisfied, or rather when he couldn't bear waiting anymore, he pulled away for a second and just took in the sight of the young man under him, sweating, shaking, and panting with want.

Reid took Pogue's member in one hand and braced himself on Pogue's hip with the other. He pushed into Pogue in one long movement and despite the stretching, Pogue's muscles were tight around him. Reid inhaled sharply at the feeling and Pogue let out an almost pitiful whimper. Reid took no time waiting and started moving, pulling partially out and shoving back in, all the while moving his fist in time around Pogue's dick.

Pogue was pressed back as far as possible into the couch and his hands kept moving to grab at different things; the cushions, Reid's arm, the armrest on the couch. He couldn't keep the groans from his throat or the gasps from his chest. Reid himself was breathing hard as he felt himself getting closer to release. He pried his sealed eyes open to look down at the picture beneath him. Pogue's mouth was opening and closing as he tried desperately not to shout out. Each time Reid bucked into him, he watched the ripple of movement flow through Pogue's body like a wave. Every inch of him was gleaming with sweat, his lips were swollen and his eyes rolled back in his head. Reid's eyes traveled down Pogue's body to where his hands were. One hand dug into Pogue's hip so hard, he was sure that there was going to be a bruise. His other hand was closed around Pogue's swollen, leaking member and he felt his heart slam in his chest as a flood of blood rushed down his abdomen and even lower. Reid pulled almost all the way out of Pogue and slammed in as hard as he could, squeezing Pogue and flicking his thumb over Pogue's head at the same moment. Pogue shouted out as release shuddered through his body. Jets of the hot white fluid shot up Reid's chest. This combined with the muscles clenching around him, made Reid throw back his head and groan as he felt himself cumming. A few more slowing thrusts in Pogue and Reid pulled out, panting heavily.

Pogue's whole world was spinning around him and he knew he wouldn't be able to sit up, which was fine because he had no interest in moving. He let exhaustion take over him and drifted off into a daze, quickly falling asleep. Reid had tipped sideways and laid against the back of the couch for a few moments, catching his breath and trying to see straight. He couldn't think about anything, his mind was entirely blank. When he finally gained some consciousness, he pulled off the condom and tossed it in a nearby trash can. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. The alcohol was starting to lose it's effect and he was just feeling tired. He called the power to him and his eyes flashed black. He called his boxers over to him from where they lay in a heap on the floor. Slipping them on, he let the power leave him and shoved Pogue over a bit. Laying on Pogue's chest, he breathed deeply, absorbing the sweat and sex smell, before drifting off to sleep.

--  
Shit, Son! What's gonna happen when Ty finds out? Is Reid going to tell him??  
Wait... I know. You'll know soon too.  
Once I finish writing my papers I should be doing and I get some feedback.

A/N. Anxious anxiety... Can I say that? Well, I did. If you had a problem with it, sorry. I did too, but couldn't think of anything else to say in it's place. So... yeah.

Sorry it was kind of short, but it was a sex scene... I'll have more plot shortly. I promise.

Let me know what you think.  
Reviews equal love. :)


	8. There's no hiding it

Yes, it's been a while. Sorry. I'm done with school for the Summer though, so I'll have some more time. Maybe.

So, I have about two chapters written after this, maybe three. Then I'm stuck. I know where I want to go, but I don't know how to get there. I'll figure it out though, no worries.

Until then, please enjoy.  
Also, thank you guys for reviewing. I love to see the reactions. I love knowing that people actually like this. It pretty much makes my day when I see reviews. :)  
--

Reid woke up sometime later. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. At some point, Pogue had managed to get his boxers on and had covered them with a blanket. Reid didn't know how this was possible because he was laying on Pogue, tangled in his legs. Reid stretched, letting his throat crack a groan. He tried to figure out what time it was, but only determined that it wasn't daybreak yet. Untangling from the other boy, Reid slowly and quietly raised from the couch and recovered Pogue. He stepped into his pants, jumping to get them over his hips. He threw his shirt over his shoulder and slipped his shoes on, forgetting his socks, as they were likely never to be found. Taking one glance back, he left Pogue sleeping on the couch, unknowing.

Reid shivered a bit as the night air hit his bare chest. He jumped in Tyler's Hummer and started it, looking to the clock on the radio display. He cursed, knowing Tyler would be awake and unhappy that he was just now getting in at 4:30 in the morning. Not to mention, he did have class tomorrow. Luckily, it was Friday.

Although he was being as stealthy as he could be, Reid couldn't help but think every sound he made was like a bomb going off. He cracked open the door and it squeaked, he closed it and the lock clicked, he tried to set the keys on the dresser and they fell to the floor, jingling loudly; luck was just not on his side.

"Subtle, man." Tyler muttered from his bed. Reid bit his lip and looked through the dark.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"No, I normally enjoy waking before sunrise, just for the Hell of it. Then I go back to sleep and pretend like I slept through the whole night." Tyler replied sarcastically. Reid heard him shift in his bed and he threw his shirt on the floor. Kicking off his shoes, he no longer worried about silence and stepped out of his pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He fell across his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. What had he done? Tyler was going to be furious.

"So where've you been?" Tyler asked dully from his side of the room. Reid knew that Ty suspected he'd been fucking with someone, and it made him feel guilty.

"Hung out with Pogue. Fell asleep watching TV." Reid always avoided the complete truth and everyone knew it. He had a feeling that this was one of those times that Tyler was shaking his head at him, wishing he would just tell. After a silence, Reid knew that Tyler wasn't going to question him. "Ty..." His voice shook a little. Tyler knew what he was going to say and it hurt him. He almost didn't want to hear it, but he'd rather find out from Reid.

"As long as you didn't fuck anyone, I don't care what you did." His voice sounded masked, like he was trying to hide the bitterness. Reid swallowed, but didn't answer. Tyler sat up and stared toward Reid's bed in the dark room. "Reid?" He breathed, voice tight.

"Tyler... I was drinking, you know how I get." He tried, voice full of pleading. He really hoped that Tyler wouldn't care too much. Reid was known to be a player, and he just assumed that everyone understood that. "I just..." He trailed off, unsure of what he should say. Would Pogue absolutely hate him if he told? Did he even want Tyler to know it was another guy? He didn't even want to admit to himself that he'd done that with another guy. How would Tyler take it?

"Who was it?" Tyler demanded. Reid didn't answer him and he could hear the boy's breath hitch. "Reid, what the fuck did you do?" He was pissed off and Reid knew it.

"Baby Boy, I swear to god, if I wasn't drunk I never would have done it..." Reid was holding off as long as Tyler would let him, before he told him who it was, which he would eventually.

"Bullshit." Tyler mumbled. He never believed it when people blamed what they did on alcohol. The drink only gives you the courage to do what you were already thinking about doing.

"Tyler, I promise! The thoughts never have even crossed my mind before tonight! Never!" He was shaking, trying not to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

"What, did you screw one of the guys?" Tyler asked, voice satirical and trying not to shout. Taking a deep breath, Reid answered quietly.

"Pogue." He confirmed.

"What the Fuck?!" He was beyond shouting. "Pogue!" His voice cracked and his breathing deepened. His voice quieted and was dangerously low and shaking. "You. Promised." Was all he said. Reid had no answer to this and knew that anything he'd say was going to be pointless. Wisely, the blonde stayed silent and sunk into his comforter and tried to sleep.

Tyler however, laid awake. He was so upset he couldn't think straight. Sure, he'd kind of denied Reid earlier, but this wasn't something that could be passed. Reid had promised him that he wouldn't touch another girl, or guy. He'd told him that he was Tyler's. He'd said, hadn't he? He'd promised that he was only Tyler's. Now, not only did he give his dick out to someone else, but that someone was a guy. Not even just a guy, one of their close friends, someone like a brother. Okay, so maybe he didn't promise, but he'd implied it, and that was as good enough as the same thing.

Tyler felt his heart hammering. His chest was beginning to hurt and he could feel heat through his entire body. His fingers twitched into a fist and he could feel his muscles tighten. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could only picture Reid and Pogue together, naked bodies touching and sweating. He'd seen enough of both of them to know what they looked like, and he knew that Pogue had more definition than he could ever hope for. Reid would probably never want to go back to Tyler and his boyishness.

Tyler grit his teeth until his jaw hurt, trying not to give into the furious thoughts circling his head. He felt fire go through his head and tried to think positive thoughts. When he realized that this was futile, he tried to call the power to him, but his thoughts kept flashing back and forth between the power and his angry thoughts. He was going to go crazy if he couldn't settle on something. He was fighting the fury as hard as he could, but a little voice in his head kept saying _Do it, give in. You want to hurt him._ and his body tried to follow the orders, while his conscious was fighting against this. Jolts shook his body as the power came and left him, pain shooting through his veins each time the power retreated. The fury was cooking his brain and working his muscles, urging him to go bestial and give into his instincts, to turn into the savage monster his thoughts were turning him into.

"Reid..." He groaned, voice almost a growl. He wanted to both rip his roommate to shreds, just to taste his blood, and hold him close and never let go. He needed to be protected, but at the same time, his entire body was itching to just make the boy scream in agony, to make him plead and cry, to make him suffer.

Tyler's battle raged on inside him, tearing him apart, making him weaker and more tired. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to fight away the hate. Every time he tried to call the power to him, the pain was too much and it made him give up, thus inciting his fury. He found himself in the corner of their bedroom, pulling desperately at his hair, clawing at anything he could, trying to release the anger so he wouldn't go mad. He could feel his mind being torn up and his body was convulsing. He needed to get out of here, but if he left, Reid would wake up, and the only thing he'd want to do if he saw the blonde, would be to hurt him.

However, against his wishes, fire went through his veins as he tried calling the power once again, only to let it fade and bring more pain. He let out an agonized yell before he realized it. Reid bolted awake, immediately looking to Tyler's bed. Not seeing the brunette, he jumped from his bed, eyes searching for the kid in the dim morning light. When he found Tyler in the corner, he was instantly at his side, hands on Tyler's arms, trying to pull the kid's hands from his face. Tyler refused to look at Reid and Reid was scared. He wanted to get help, but he knew that this was work of the curse and there was nothing anyone could do to help them.

"Tyler? Tyler, listen to me." Reid commanded, rubbing the kid's arms, trying to calm him down. He could feel the tremors going through his body and knew it was taking a lot for him not to cry out. In truth, he hadn't expected Tyler to handle pain this well, but apparently, the kid was tougher than he thought. "Tyler, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to." This sent a shock wave through Tyler's body though, apparently bringing up memories. The kid pushed Reid off of him and stared desperately away.

"Reid..." he muttered. Reid's eyes went wide. Tyler was white as paper. His eyes were red and the telltale flames crossed over them briefly every moment or so, only to retreat almost as quickly as they'd come. Tyler's lips were dark red, and blood trickled down his jaw. He grimaced as a flash of pain went through him and Reid saw his teeth. They'd sharpened and looked deadly. Reid could see scratch welts all over Tyler's arms and neck, where he'd resisted temptation to kill. Reid went to step forward, but hesitated, slack-jawed when he saw the look in Tyler's eyes. He was predatorial. He wanted to hunt, to kill. Even with this though, Reid saw absolute terror etched on his face, not wanting to give into the hatred and animal instinct.

_What do I do, What do I do?_ Reid thought over and over, wracking his brain for any information. He could only think of one solution: Make the will to Use stronger than the will to kill him. He wasn't a fan of death anyway, particularly his own.  
--

A glimpse into the curse for you all.

What shall happen? We will see.

Reviews are appreciated! :)

I'll update soon.


	9. Jump Start

Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I'm kind of stuck a couple of chapters from now, but I'll work on it and see what I can do.

Until then, please enjoy.  
--

Reid's eyes went black as he felt the power fill him. His strength was magnified and he stepped toward Tyler, reaching out to hold the boy's arms. He held him tight, not letting him push him back or squirm from his grip. Tyler flinched at the touch and hissed in pain, but Reid was set on tearing Tyler out of his battle. Tyler wouldn't meet his eyes, so he forced a kiss on the kid's neck, right over the veins, making Tyler gasp and arch. Taking this into account, Reid pressed himself against the writhing boy and turned assault to Tyler's ear. He licked at Tyler's earlobe and kissed the tender spot he knew was behind the ear. Tyler groaned a bit when Reid torturously breathed hot air over his neck and ear. Reid avoided Tyler's eyes, but went in for a kiss, pressing hard and determined. He felt Tyler tense and brought one hand down to his boxers and rubbed Tyler through the fabric. This finally pushed Tyler into lust and Tyler shuddered as the power took over his mind.

Reid met the boy's eyes and let the power slip from him, a fraction of a second too early. As soon as his eyes faded back to blue, Tyler grinned madly and shoved Reid backwards. He grabbed Reid's ear and pulled him up, wincing, from the floor. When Reid was standing, Tyler pressed forward until the back of Reid's legs hit the bed and he fell backwards. Before he could stand up, Tyler was standing over him, hands holding the tanned hips down.

"So Reid, Pogue's a bottom?" He guessed, tongue darting out to lick at the drops of blood still gushing from his lip where he'd bit it open. Reid swallowed and licked his own lips, just now tasting the coppery flavor Tyler's had left there. He felt his abs tense as blood rushed downward. His breath sped up as Tyler ground against him, still holding his hips and keeping him from moving. He couldn't answer, but his hands were trying to push Tyler's away because he hated being the bitch. Tyler knew this and his grin only grew as he crawled on the bed, straddling Reid and leaning down to kiss his chest.

"Mm... I love your body." He breathed, trailing his tongue over Reid's stiff nipples. His hands had trailed up a little to the muscled sides of the blonde, but he let go for a brief second and Reid pressed up against him. He wiggled his hips a bit to try for more contact against his cock, but it didn't do much. Tyler sat up a bit and held Reid down on the bed. Although the blonde was stronger than him, while the power hummed through his veins, there was no way Reid could escape his hold, despite his squirming.

Bringing his head down slowly, Tyler locked his black eyes on Reid's blue, glazed ones. He kissed just above the waistband of the boxers and used his teeth to pull them lower. He brushed his lips over the tip of Reid's cock and the blonde whined as heat rushed through his member. He tried to guide his hips toward Tyler's mouth, but got frustrated when he couldn't move much, due to the strong hands holding him still.

"If you're a good boy, I'll give you a reward..." Tyler whispered tauntingly, breathing over Reid's cock and rubbing circles on his tight skin with his fingers. Reid was starting to lose focus. All he could think about was that mouth so close... His hands tugged at his hair to try against crying out pleas.

Tyler had that mischievous look about him and Reid barely noticed. He took one hand and wrapped it around Reid. Sitting back a bit, he took his free hand and traced tiny swirls across Reid's muscles and over his strong swimmer's thigh. He began pumping at Reid, using the boy's harsh breath as feedback. Reid's hands fell back against the bed and he lay there, taking all Tyler was giving him. His eyelids fluttered open and closed, his teeth clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Tyler knew what would shock the boy into a further daze. He skimmed over Reid's balls with his free hand and pressed one finger slowly into Reid. The blonde gasped in pain and surprise, but Tyler kept pushing in. He imagined his dick having the same feeling as his finger and he felt his member pulse into attention. Reid moaned a bit as Tyler wiggled his finger within him.

"And that's just my finger." Tyler said lowly. Reid hissed and jolted a bit and Tyler knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He wanted so badly to pump his finger in time with his fist, but without lube, he was likely to hurt Reid. Slipping out slowly, he leaned forward and took Reid into his mouth, just to ensure release. Reid bit his lip to hold back his groan as Tyler milked him for everything he was worth.

Tyler licked the cum from his lips after a moment and kissed his way up Reid's trembling, heaving chest. He laid on the boy, letting his erection touch against Reid through his own boxers. He took Reid's jaw in his hand and forced a kiss on the dazed boy. Reid lazily met his lips and accepted as Tyler's tongue slipped in his mouth and licked at his lips sharply. Reid swallowed as he tasted the bitterness from his cum mixed with blood. It jump-started his adrenaline a bit, scaring him for a second, but Tyler's skilled kiss quickly distracted him. One of Tyler's hands brushed over his stomach slowly, just to feel the skin.

Reid pulled back a bit, feeling totally spun. He wasn't used to not being in charge, but Tyler seemed to know exactly what to do to make him hot. He felt Tyler's hand still on his stomach and noticed the boy breathing steadily. Bringing one hand up, he rubbed the kid's back gently, just content lying in the same space as him. He shifted carefully to lay across the bed comfortably, head now finding his pillow. Reid refused to look at the clock, not wanting the world to come back into reality. He pulled Tyler close and held him tightly, falling asleep with his best friend in his arms, whole body physically exhausted and mind too tired to reel.

Just as Reid began to fall into his dreams, the alarm clock rudely buzzed and awoke him. He sighed in aggravation, but didn't move from his place. He felt Tyler beginning to move and held him tighter against his side.

Tyler shifted, hearing the familiar alarm. He went to bury his face in his pillow, when he realized that his pillow was moving. Alarmed, he tried to sit up and back away, but an arm tightened around him and he calmed down a bit, realizing that it was just Reid. Reid took just enough effort to reach one hand out and smack the snooze button, then he fell still again, holding Tyler captive.

Tyler tried to blink away the sleepiness, but his eyelids sagged anyway. He felt like he'd had only a few hours of sleep. Just as he began to wonder why, last night hit him, hard. He began to panic a bit, unable to remember anything after Reid tumbling in at an ungodly hour.

"Shit..." He muttered, bringing his hands to his face and nuzzling as deep into Reid's side as he could to try and hide from reality. Reid turned a bit and kissed him on the forehead, before wrapping both arms around the boy on his chest. Tyler swallowed hard, breathing deeply and trying desperately to remember last night.  
--

Uh-oh.  
Now what?  
Did you guys like it?

I am also thinking about putting a oneshot up. It'll be about Tyler, so if you like him, look for that. It's just a short pondering piece.

Thanks a lot guys, I'll work on this one and see if I can get out of this writer's block. I now know what Mimes feel...


	10. For all you know

Next.  
I'm getting a move on. I _want_ **DRAMA**. Bah. I just have to figure out how to write said drama. -.-

Ah well.  
Enjoy!  
--

The snooze alarm went off a few minutes later and Reid buried his head against Tyler's, groaning and squeezing Tyler tightly. Tyler wriggled from his grasp and shivered a bit as the cold air hit him. Reid curled into a ball and Tyler knew he wasn't moving. He stretched as far as he could and just barely hit the off button on the alarm. He made to stand up, but Reid's hand closed around his wrist and pulled him back down. He was awkwardly on top of Reid now, looking down at the drowsy boy.

"Reid... we've gotta get up." Reid shook his head and without even opening his eyes, he reached an arm around Tyler. With surprising strength, he pulled the kid to his side. Tyler squawked indignantly as he toppled over the blonde and was pulled into an embrace.

"Baby Boy, I'm beat, can't we please just lay here?" Reid hardly ever said please, so Tyler was a bit thrown off.

"Reid, I haven't missed a day of school, you want me to skip now?" He tried to see the clock, but Reid's arm was inconveniently in the way.

"Tyler..." He whined, nuzzling Tyler like a kitten. Tyler bit his lip as he felt Reid's hot breath on his neck.

"Come on, get up." Tyler insisted, although he didn't move from the blonde's warm body. Reid cracked open his brilliant eyes and Tyler was lost. His breath caught for a second as Reid pouted a bit. He couldn't form words and it made his heartbeat speed up when he couldn't tear his brown eyes away from the glassy blue ones. Lucky for Tyler, Reid broke eye contact, stretching a bit before pulling Tyler painfully close, then letting him go.

"Go ahead, if you want to go. I'm not getting up." He pulled the blanket out from under him and threw it over himself, snuggling deep in the covers. Tyler wanted to crawl under the blanket with him, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He sighed and got up, standing beside the bed, looking down at the rising and falling blanket as Reid breathed.

Tyler held his head as his pulse jolted lightning through his temple. He could tell already that today was going to be a long day. Trudging around the room slowly, he gathered his school uniform and books. Taking his clothes down the hall to the bathroom, he desperately wished that he could just be sleeping carelessly as Reid was.

Tyler stood in front of the large mirrors in the bathroom. His clothes slipped from his hands as he stared solemnly into his reflected eyes. He really looked like Hell. His lip was scabbing over where he'd bit it open and there were pieces of skin missing all over him where he'd tried to claw away his demons. His eyes were bloodshot and the beginnings of purple rings were starting to show. The trauma of the curse was beginning to wear away at his body and he only feared that it would get worse. Staring silently, he pulled his clothes over his battered torso and watched himself hide. He tore his eyes away from the mirror, thinking about what he was really hiding from the world; His Power, His Curse, His emotions, everything about him.

He turned the water on and splashed it on his face. Gripping the edge of the sink, he stared at the water running down the drain. His thoughts were racing.

"Think Tyler..." He whispered to himself. He knew that Reid came in late last night. Why? Where had he been? He tried to remember what they had talked about while Reid was lying in bed next to him. What would make him so angry that he would be lost to the curse? Suddenly, he heard his voice echoing through his head. _What the fuck?! Pogue?_

"_God damnit!_" He cursed as his temple throbbed again. He held his head for a few seconds until the pain subsided. "Pogue." He muttered out loud. His heart sank as he remembered exactly why Reid had come in late. Reid and Pogue had fucked. What else happened? He remembered seeing red, feeling utter hate, but he couldn't remember more than flashes of Reid's face in the early morning shadows. After that, the next thing he knew was waking up in his underwear beside his best friend. "What happened?" He whined to himself.

Tyler splashed some more water on his face and sighed before leaving the room. Walking back to the dorm room, he paused outside the door. What was going to happen today? After everything that had gone on last night, with not only himself and Reid, but Pogue as well. Tyler didn't even know what he did, but he was willing to bet that it wasn't something normal friends did. He'd have to figure out a way to ask Reid about it later. For now though, he sighed and slipped in the room just long enough to grab his bag and shoes before splitting. He took one more look at Reid and shook his head at the boy who was curled in exactly the position he'd left him in.

No sooner had Tyler opened his locker, Caleb and Pogue were at his side. Pogue was leaning on the lockers beside his and looking over Tyler as though calculating him. Caleb was standing behind him and Tyler could feel him looming over him before he even turned around.

"Where's Reid?" Pogue asked, rather than Caleb, which surprised Tyler a bit. He shrugged and tried to keep his voice casual, but it only came out tired.

"Where else? Sleeping in." Pogue smirked and Tyler noticed a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, but chose to ignore it. Caleb put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around gently.

"Are you okay Ty?" His eyes went wide as he saw the look about Tyler when his face was pulled from his locker. Even Pogue dropped his smirk. "Holy shit Ty. You look like Hell, what happened?" He asked, worry evident in his face. Tyler shrugged again.

"Nothin'." He said offhandedly, trying to turn back, but Caleb held him face-to-face.

"Have you been fighting? You know I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to hurt you, Baby Boy." Caleb said seriously. Tyler shook his head.

"I'm fine, no one's picking on me." He insisted, trying to look away from Caleb. He may be able to deceive his brothers, but he could not lie to save his life, especially straight to Big Brother Caleb's face.

"Reid picks on you, did you guys get in a fight?" Tyler squirmed in his place, Pogue always chose the perfect moments to put his word in. He met Pogue's eyes and knew that he was testing his waters to see how much Tyler knew. Tyler wasn't going to let him know anything, so he decided to just go on and pretend like he didn't know anything, and everyone would be happier.

"I didn't get into a fight guys!" He insisted, wrenching from Caleb's grip and turning back to his locker. Grabbing the books he needed, he slammed the door and pushed past them toward his class, knowing they were following close behind.

As Tyler stormed into class, everyone took notice. Tyler tended to be the quiet one who rarely showed any emotion. Everyone knew that something big was going on. Seeing his face and the other Sons following him with concerned looks, the people in their class assumed he'd gotten into a fight. Although it wasn't unlike Reid to skip class, everyone assumed that he was the reason for Tyler's apparent foul mood, and that was why he wasn't there. Tyler sunk into his seat and tried to put his neutral mask back on, but it was too late, he could already hear the whispers flying around him.

By the end of the day, word was around that the Simms-Garwin duo had broken up. Tyler had never really been bothered by rumors, but for some reason, his brothers seemed to think that he was upset about them. Caleb kept telling him to ignore them whenever they walked by someone who would start whispering or asking questions. Pogue told him that he should make up a grand story to throw them all off, an idea quickly frowned upon by Caleb.

"Guys. Seriously, I don't care." He said, throwing stuff in his locker. He closed it and turned to the boys who had been hovering over his shoulders all day. "I'm going to go see how Reid is doing. Please, just let it go." Caleb was about to speak, but wisely, Pogue agreed out loud before Leader Boy could get a word in. "Later." Tyler called over his shoulder while leaving the school of whispers behind him.

The second Tyler got in his truck, he sped off toward the forests surrounding the town. He pulled to a stop and just laid back in his seat thinking. If the rumors were this bad for a couple of scratches, what would happen if something drastic went down? What if he couldn't control the curse? If anyone found out, he'd probably be killed. Either that, or taken in by the government for some twisted experimentation. Fuck the public, two of his brothers didn't even know. They would hate him for hiding it, almost as much as he hated himself for telling Reid. The same thing would probably happen if they ever found out about the Power. He had always known that, but he'd never had to worry about two different curses at once. Well, three curses if you counted being bisexual in a small town a curse. Not that he would admit it, but there was just something inside him that was attracted to his best friend. However, there was the slight problem where Tyler had absolutely no fucking idea what he'd done with the boy. Waking up without clothes next to your nearly naked roommate was never a good sign. Especially when that roommate is Reid Garwin, of all people. For all Tyler knew, they could have fucked. After all, Reid and Pogue screwed.

--  
Snap.  
The Rumor Mill is not your friend.  
Unless you know how to work it.

Up Next: Tyler has to figure out a way to ask Reid about last night. Can he do it? What is Reid going to think?

Oh, I did end up posting that oneshot about Tyler if you guys feel like reading it. It's called _The rhythm of life._

Thanks for reviews guys, keep them coming! I want to know what you think!


	11. Be warned

Hey there! Thank you to all of my fantastic viewers, I'm glad some people are still reading this. Almost 100 reviews! (Cheers!)  
I'm starting to work on the dramaness.

This chapter is considerably longer than the past ones. I thought I would just add a bunch.

I don't think it matters much at this point, but there is some language in this chapter. Just so you know.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
--

"Oh, fuck me." Tyler muttered once he noticed his cell phone ringing. He looked outside and realized that the sun was going down. He cursed and checked the time. It was after five and Reid was probably freaking out by now. Sure enough, when he pulled the phone out, Reid's name flashed on the screen. He sighed and flipped the phone open. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Reid demanded immediately. Tyler rolled his eyes. He may be the baby of the group, but he most certainly was not a child. He could take care of himself, contrary to popular belief.

"In the Hum-Vee." Tyler answered, not particularly wishing to tell Reid that he was thinking. Reid often assumed that Tyler thinking was a bad sign. Maybe it was, but he didn't need to be babied.

"Why? Where did you go?" Reid sounded like he was trying not to sound concerned. It didn't work.

"Out." He answered shortly. Reid paused for a moment.

"When are you coming home?"

_When am I coming home? What the fuck is home? Where my own brothers don't even know me?_ Tyler thought bitterly. He suddenly recalled yesterday evening and everything that had gone on. The reason Reid had gone out and screwed Pogue. His seat belt began to feel restricting as his breathing increased a bit. He could feel Reid's hands and mouth on his skin. He could see the pain in Reid's eyes as he kicked Tyler out of his own truck. Tyler tried not to give into the memories, but couldn't help but to echo Reid's words. "Late." He answered coldly, trying not to sound hurt, worried, or angry. He heard Reid swallow and knew that Reid knew what thoughts were in his head.

"Be careful." The echo of his own words rang softly in his head as Tyler shut the phone, unable to say anything else. He cursed under his breath for a moment, trying to fight off tears. He absolutely refused to cry. He was not going to be a baby about this.

"Suck it up Tyler." He told himself. "Go back to Reid. You have to know what you did last night." His thoughts carried on with images that he couldn't be sure were his imagination. He fiddled with the seat belt for a few minutes, internally struggling. Should he go back to Reid? What would happen if he did? Would he just end up getting hurt in the long run?

Tyler got his answer when a memory flashed across his head of Reid's panicked eyes as rage tried to consume him. He knew that something had gone wrong last night, and he knew that he couldn't have imagined the memory of Reid's concern that vividly. Even from that little flash, he knew that Reid had pulled him from the curse last night. He knew that he needed Reid. He knew his answer. He knew that Reid _was_ his answer, his safety. The only thing that really mattered was his brothers, and Reid especially, because he could try to help with the curse.

Driving off toward the dorms, Tyler felt a nag at the side of his mind. He felt someone's Power and knew that someone was Using. It seemed deliberate though, too much power to be something trivial. He had a bad feeling that it was Reid. As he got closer to the dorms, the nag felt stronger. By the time he was in front of his room, he could feel he waves of power coming through the door. He briefly wondered if normal humans could feel the power, or if it were just something the Covenant could feel.

Tyler unlocked the door and entered. But when he got there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Reid was laying on his bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. Tyler frowned, something was up. He could feel the power, couldn't he? Yes, it had to be, there was no mistaking the energy that made his veins tingle and his skin crawl.

"Everything okay Reid?" He asked suspiciously. Reid nodded, not looking away from the TV. Tyler narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for Reid being cold to him. Even that wasn't unheard of though, the boy had a temper and was more stubborn than a mule. Tyler crept to the side of Reid's bed and reached out to touch Reid's shoulder. However, Tyler's hand passed right through Reid and he disappeared in a cloud of flesh-colored smoke, the remote falling to the bed.

"So that's how you want to play?" Tyler was pissed. Where was the boy? The magic had stopped coursing through the room, and he knew that Reid would be feeling his presence, wherever the blonde was.

Sinking down into his own bed, he pouted, crossing his arms and staring at the TV without interest. He knew he didn't have any reason to be mad at his best friend. Reid had as much of a right to go out as he did. He laid on his bed, sulking, for what felt like hours. Finally, the door cracked open softly and Reid poked his blonde head in.

"Hey Baby Boy." he said, voice gentle. He came in the room and leaned against the door. "Are you mad at me?" Tyler just looked at him.

"You know, normal people leave a note when they leave." He said dully, not bothering to move from his position.

"Since when have we ever been normal?" Reid asked, grinning. He made his way to Tyler's bed and sat by the boy's feet. Tyler couldn't stay upset at Reid, and the blonde knew it. Reid crawled up the bed and laid on Tyler's chest, wrapping his arms around the boy's stomach. He looked up into Tyler's eyes for a moment, trying to read his thoughts.

"Where did you go?" Tyler asked. Reid looked away uneasily.

"To a friend's room." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"To do what? Which friend?" Reid sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I was probably going to do something stupid. But I felt that you had figured out my charm and came back to you." He snuggled into Tyler's chest and breathed deeply. He could hear Tyler's heartbeat and it calmed him.

"You really shouldn't Use that much. Caleb is going to have a fit. And you know that it's addicting." Caleb tended to think that he was the only one who cared about their powers.

"I know, Ty." Reid was annoyed. He had a secret that he had been debating on telling Tyler for a long time. He didn't want the boy to worry about him, on top of everything else. They sat in silence for a while, Reid deciding several times that he would tell Tyler, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. Finally Tyler looked down at him.

"Just tell me, Reid."

"Tell you what?" He bit back in habit.

"Whatever you've been trying to spit out for the past ten minutes." He glanced up to see Tyler smirking at him.

"Tyler... I..." He sighed and buried his face in Tyler's chest. "I have a problem, Ty." He mumbled into Tyler's chest, hands turning to fists and gripping Tyler's shirt. Tyler rubbed his back gently and stroked the fine blonde hair.

"You can tell me." He tried coaxing Reid, knowing that the boy was stubborn and rarely opened up about anything.

"Tyler, I can't stop Using." He glanced up to see what Tyler was thinking. The brunette was biting his lip anxiously. "You know how it feels when you call the power to you? Like you can do anything, anything in the world with no consequences. You feel invincible and powerful. It's the most incredible feeling in the world."

Tyler couldn't help his dirty mind and thought _I bet I know a more incredible feeling..._

"Reid, you know I can't remember the feeling, right?" Tyler asked quietly, ignoring his thoughts. Reid looked up at him, shocked.

"You don't know what it feels like?" He asked in awe. Tyler shook his head. Reid was quiet for a moment. "Do you know what it feels like to be addicted to something?" Tyler said nothing and Reid shifted a bit, releasing his death grip on Tyler's shirt. "Its always there. The Power is always looming. It tugs at my mind, I know I can Use it and I always do. I can't help myself, I can't explain it."

"How often do you Use Reid?" Tyler asked carefully. Reid laughed bitterly.

"All the fucking time, Baby. I can't fucking stop." he glanced up at Tyler with a sad smirk on his face and a hopeless look in his eyes. Tyler leaned down and kissed him softly, the kind of kiss that he knew would make Reid melt and forget what he was thinking about. He felt the blonde's body relax against his and pulled back with a small smile.

"I'll help you." Reid looked like he was going to protest. "Hey, if you get to try and help me, I get to try and help you." Reid gave him a half-smile in reply. "Any time you feel like Using... just kiss me instead." He said with a flirty smile. Reid grinned.

"Is that permission to kiss you whenever I want?" Tyler's cheeks turned a bit red. Reid crawled over Tyler and pinned him down to the bed. He stared into the bright eyes and smiled. "If it means that I can have you, I'm okay with that." Tyler could feel his ears going red with a blush, but let Reid do as he pleased.

Reid held Tyler's arms down and slowly nipped at his neck. Tyler's breathing grew harsher as Reid kissed and sucked at the skin around his ear. Reid kissed along the underside of Tyler's jaw until he met his lips. He pressed down against Tyler while working at the boy's mouth. Tyler's head was spinning and he could only focus on tasting his best friend. Reid let one of Tyler's arms free and the hand found his blonde hair.

"Reid, I have to ask you something." Tyler said softly between breaths as Reid was kissing his neck.

"Mm?" He asked, moving his free hand to Tyler's pant line.

"What... what happened last night?" Tyler swallowed nervously as Reid froze and pulled back. He held himself over Tyler, looking into the soft eyes. Tyler could see the hurt, but Reid really was trying to be understanding.

"Baby..." His voice was dejected. He brushed Tyler's hair from his forehead gently, watching the boy sadly.

"I'm really sorry Reid." Tyler's voice was small, and it made Reid feel guilty. He really couldn't be mad, he knew last night that Tyler would not remember the events.

"What do you remember?" Reid asked, laying beside Tyler and wrapping his arms around the boy again.

"I remember you coming home late." He started. Reid bit his lip.

"Do you remember why?" he asked softly. Tyler avoided his eyes.

"Yeah." Reid hung his head in shame.

"Does Pogue know you know?" He asked. Tyler shook his head.

"He looked suspicious today, but I didn't say anything." Reid nodded. Tyler quickly moved on, as to not think about what he didn't want to. "I remember I got really mad." His voice was low and soft. It scared Reid a bit. "And... I don't remember anything else, but I know that you pulled me out of the curse." He met Reid's bright, apologetic eyes. "Thank you." Reid was surprised, but offered him a small smile anyway.

"That's all that you remember?" Tyler nodded in reply. Reid sighed and pulled away from Tyler. He stretched and put his hands behind his head, laying down and staring at the ceiling. "Well, you were freaking out. It wasn't pretty. I didn't know what to do, but I saw that you were trying to Use. So I thought that maybe I could push you into the Power." He looked over to Tyler, who was now sitting beside him, knees to his chest, staring at the far wall. He smirked a little and sat up, pulling Tyler's collar aside. "You've got a hickey." He announced.

"Shut up." Tyler laughed. He pulled back a little and shoved Reid back down. He laid his head on Reid's chest and sighed. "So what did we do?" Reid could tell that he was nervous. He just hoped that the brunette wouldn't regret what they'd done.

"Well, you pinned me down and gave me a hand job. You finished me off with your mouth. Then you fell asleep on my chest." To tell the truth, Reid had no idea how to say it, so he'd just told it how it was, short and to the point. He watched Tyler's face for his reaction, but the boy held his neutral mask. His soft eyes were traveling around the room slowly. "You really can't remember?" Reid asked disappointedly. Tyler shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He murmured so quietly that Reid barely heard him.

"Listen Baby Boy, its not your fault." Tyler sighed and nodded. "So can I tell you something?" he asked after a moment.

"Mmhmm." Tyler was abnormally silent, and Reid wanted to break the silence.

"I wasn't really going to a friend's place." Tyler looked up at him questioningly. "I went to the colony house to get a book."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Tyler demanded. "Instead, I was all worried about you." Reid grinned sheepishly.

"Aw, you care about me." He ruffled Tyler's hair and ignored the scowl shot his way. "I didn't want you to get all upset." He tried.

"That worked." Tyler said sarcastically. "So what book did you get?"

"I was looking at the Book of Damnation when you broke my spell. I snagged a book of witchcraft that looks like an old notebook. I thought it might have something useful." He brushed Tyler's hair with his fingers. Tyler felt a spark between the blonde's fingers and before he could stop Reid, he could feel the power humming off of him.

"Reid!" He scolded. Reid let the Power slip away from him, but it was too late. He'd already Used to call the book to him from the counter. He caught it in his hand and looked ashamed.

"Sorry, I told you. Habit." He shrugged and held the book up for Tyler to see. It was the size of a paperback novel, but considerably thinner. The book was bound in black leather and had one tiny stamped word on the bottom right hand corner. The little word was in gold print and simply said '_Witchcraft_'. Reid cracked it open and Tyler's eyes were drawn to it. He could feel traces of ancient power amongst the pages. The writing on the title page looked as though it had been hand written. It was a warning to the readers of the book.

_Those eyes which read these words must be those which hold the power to change the world. For good or for evil these curses may be used, but be warned: Magic this powerful comes with a price. For those willing to pay, I share with you all my knowledge. The power is now in your hands._  
--

Dum dum dummmm... What have the boys gotten themselves into?  
Review?

I have a new oneshot posted as well, called What does it mean to be normal? It is slash amongst the brothers. I quite like it. You should check it out.

Keep voting on my poll, I'll keep it up for a while.

I hope to add soon!


	12. Tragedy, an author's note

I thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers for being here through the continuation of _Losing Control_. I regret to tell you that I have some bad news.

The hard drive on my laptop died.  
I lost everything.  
All my stories, notes, pictures, thoughts.  
Everything.

I do so hope to continue with this story. I love it, and I love the attention it is getting.

So please, if you trust me, stay with me. Don't boot this from your alerts or favorites. I will continue with it, but it may take me a while to figure out where I'm going with it, and rewrite the important things.  
If you feel that this is a hopeless cause and that you must leave, I bid you farewell and thank you for being here for me since the start.

If you like The Covenant and my stories, I have a few new oneshots relating to my life. Please, check those out. Freeform, poetic, musings. Tyler and Reid. Perhaps soon there will be a Pogue one. Thoughts are flying. For you drama lovers, there is also a songfic where Tyler commits suicide.

Goodbye and thank you, once more. I hope to hear from you all again in the future.

...

(Geeze, I feel like I'm writing a farewell! I'm not leaving forever.)

-J X


End file.
